1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a magnetic recording and reproducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording media are divided into tape-shaped magnetic recording media and disk-shaped magnetic recording media, and tape-shaped magnetic recording media, that is, magnetic tapes are mainly used for data storage. The recording and/or reproducing of information with respect to a magnetic tape is generally performed by bringing a surface of a magnetic tape (surface of magnetic layer) into contact with a magnetic head (hereinafter, also referred to as a “head”) and sliding.
One performance required from the magnetic tape is to exhibit excellent electromagnetic conversion characteristics in a case of reproducing information recorded on the magnetic tape.
Meanwhile, in a case where chipping of a reproducing element of the head occurs due to the sliding between the surface of the magnetic layer and the head (hereinafter, also referred to as “head element chipping”), a distance between the surface of the magnetic layer and the reproducing element increases and spacing loss which is a reason of a deterioration of electromagnetic conversion characteristics may occur. As the countermeasure for preventing the occurrence of this spacing loss, a technology of providing a protective layer on the head has been proposed in the related art (for example, see JP2005-92967A).